The Meeting
by MoonlitTheft
Summary: When he first met her, he didn't know that they'd be together in the end. KaitoxYomi, HakubaxAoko, Drabblefic


_When he first met her, he wondered who would be criminal enough to put someone so... boring next to his house_

He hops around on his feet, staring at the door of his new neighbors. The moving truck hasn't come back in about three days now, so he figures they should have had enough time to unpack. When the door swings open, revealing a girl his age with silver hair and blue eyes which are tinted slightly purple, the only thing stopping him from activating his usual charms is her unnerving, blank stare, the question 'who the hell are you' heavily lingering in the air.

-

_When he first spoke he was slightly put off by her reaction to the rose that got most people to blush_

"Kuroba Kaito at your service, miss. Magician extraordinaire! Welcome to the neighbourhood." sweeping to a low bow, he produces a red rose in his hand, holding it out to her.  
>However, the only reaction the girl sends him is a blank look and the reaction; "... I don't have a vase."<br>Hiding his awkwardness with nothing but his pokerface, he produces a small vase in his other hand, holding it out together with the rose.  
>Silence stretches for a few seconds before she finally reaches out and takes them both with a "Thank you... I guess?"<p>

-

_When he finally got her to chat a bit he found out she wasn't going to any school at all_

"Eh? Why not? School is so much fun!" Kaito complains, sitting on the couch; one of the few pieces of furniture in the mostly empty livingroom, a can of soda in front of him on the small table.  
>"There is no point in going." Yomi replies, shrugging lightly as she sips her own soda. "School doesn't have anything it can teach me anymore." she points out.<br>"But what about hanging out with people? Making friends!" He protests, a pout growing on his lips.  
>And once again he's rewarded with a blank stare.<p>

-

_When he dragged her off to school anyway, changing her into a school uniform along the way, he finally learned the reason_

"Eh? You mean you already finished high school?" Kaito blinks, having dragged Yomi into the seat next to him.  
>"Yes... I skipped a few grades and finished early." Yomi explains with a sigh, wondering why the teacher didn't even try to look surprised upon Kaito dragging someone with him into the class who doesn't even go to the school. Does that mean he does it more often?<p>

-

_However, that didn't stop him from doing it again and again_

"Miss Hattori, please answer the question." The teacher comments.  
>With a small groan Yomi gives the answer, wondering how it came to be that she got her own desk, her own book, and now had three uniforms in her wardrobe. It's obvious that the class views her as 'part of it' now and she can't help but wonder why everyone seems so natural as she lazily watches Kaito turn someone's (Hakuba, it was?) blonde hair turn a sickly green. She isn't even surprised anymore to see that the natural reaction of the blonde is his face turning blue.<p>

-

_When he first dragged her out into town with his friends he didn't understand how she could be so cruel_

"F-F-F-FINNY THINGS!" Kaito cries out, voice high and almost girly.  
>Yomi blinks, looking at him awkwardly from where she's about to cut into the fish she ordered, not understanding why Aoko seems like she's about to burst into laughter and why Hakuba seems to be smirking not too kindly.<br>However, all her questions are answered when she holds out a bite to Kaito and asks him if he wants some too.

-

_When she found herself signed up for a camping trip she didn't remember ever hearing of, she realized that there was no getting rid of the teenage magician_

"And we'll all share a tent and we'll tell stories by the fireplace and we'll have so much fun!" Kaito grins eagerly, bouncing on his feet.  
>"BaKaito!" Aoko yells, whacking Kaito with a mop she pulls out of nowhere. "Like I'd share a tent with you! You and Hakuba-san can share a tent together while me and Yomi-chan do the same!"<br>"EH!" Kaito pouts, crocodile tears appearing in his eyes upon hearing he is going to spend the next three nights with the blonde.

-

_When a loud explosion sounded five minutes into the first night and Hakuba ran out of the tent in a pink nightgown with a long blonde wig on his head, Aoko suddenly found that the arrangements had been switched around_

"Heh~ Those two look surprisingly cute together, you know?" Kaito whispers happily as him and Yomi peek into the tent of their two friends, finding the blonde sleeping on his back, the brunette cuddling against the blonde's side.  
>"Kaito..." Yomi murmurs, a warning tone in her voice.<br>"Heheh~" Kaito's grin says it all.

-

_When the camping trip was finally over, a couple had been born_

"BAKAITO! STOP MESSING WITH SAGURU-KUN!"  
>Kaito yelps as he dodges the mop, eyes wide and frightful before he dives behind Yomi. "S-Save meeee~! Ahoko wants to murder me for pranking her boyfriend!" He whines, clinging to the other's top.<br>Yomi snorts lightly, shaking her head. "Then you shouldn't have pranked him."

-

_When he first heard her laugh, he didn't think it would be that easy_

Desks are turned, confetti is everywhere, doves are harassing nearly everyone, students are yelling and screaming and amidst the chaos Yomi has her face buried in her arms, shoulders shaking.  
>"Eh? Are you... okay?" Kaito asks carefully, wondering if she finally snapped after being in his presense for the past few months.<br>It's only then, after a giggle breaks past her lips, that amidst the chaos, Yomi is laughing.

-

_When he first saw her at a heist, he got acquainted with the feeling called 'jealousy'_

His eyes narrow lightly as he sees Yomi talk to tantei-han, the two obviously close if the small smile on her lips is anything to go by. Tantei-han seems flustered about something, scratching his cheek as he looks away, muttering something.

-

_When he appeared in front of him, it became obvious that he didn't have anything to worry about_

"A rose, for a beautiful lady such as you." Kaito purrs, bowing and extending a red rose to Yomi while tantei-han is stuck to the nearest pole with bright, neon-pink ducktape.  
>"OI! GET AWAY FROM MY COUSIN, YA THIEF!" Tantei-han yells as he struggles against the stickiness in vain, face slightly red with anger as he obviously wants nothing more but to strangle the thief with his precious monocle.<p>

-

_When she said that one thing again, he knew that he'd been found out_

"Ah... But I don't have a vase." She comments, amusement in her eyes over the recent happenings.  
>"But that can be arranged, my lady." Kaito says smoothly, a vase appearing into his other hand.<br>It's only when he sees the smirk grow on her lips that he realises he walked right into her trap.

-

_When he came home that day, after dodging Nakamori-keibu's group and fan girls, he found himself surprised_

He had expected police on his doorstep, demanding that his mother hands over the infamous Kaitou KID. What he didn't expect was that the street was as quiet as ever, most of the houses dark with the families asleep.  
>A smile works its way onto his lips. Aparently Yomi didn't tell, even though she knows.<p>

-

_When he saw her the next day, he wondered if she'd mention it_

He glances over at her for the umpteenth time in the past five minutes as they walk to the meeting place where they always meet up with the other two of the quartet, silence stretching over them. Finally, he can't contain his anxiousness any longer.  
>"Eh... Aren't you going to ask me about last night?" he asks, pulling to a stop.<br>She stops as well before raising an eyebrow at him, corners of her lips quirking up ever so slightly. "Why? Do you want to tell?" she asks airily before walking on again.  
>A grin spreads over his lips as he bounces after her, feeling relieved that she seems perfectly content ignoring what happened the previous night, and soon enough he's joking and chatting like nothing happened.<p>

-

_When they all agreed to go to tropical land, he found out that Aoko could be as tricky as he himself is_

"You know..." Yomi says slowly as the two of them are waiting in front of the gates, both of them eying his phone in which a message is displayed which states that they should have fun together as something came up for their friends. "I have the feeling we're being set up."  
>"Eheheh... Yeah, me too." Kaito sweatdrops, ruffling his hair awkwardly, before grinning. "Well! I guess it's just you and me on this date then!" he says cheerfully.<br>He can't help his grin from growing when her eyes widen slightly. "Date!"

-

_At the end of the day he figures he should probably thank Aoko and her stoic boyfriend_

Looking out on the scenery from where the Ferris wheel came to a stop, she finally admits that it was, indeed, a date. "This... err... date was fun." she says simply, shrugging slightly.  
>"Then, let's go on another one soon?" Kaito suggests eagerly, watching her with anticipation.<br>She seems to think the words over for a bit before shrugging, smiling at him. "Sure, why not."

-

_The owners of the park couldn't remember that they had scheduled fireworks, but when_ _the sky erupted into various colors they couldn't help but marvel with the other guests_

Aoko snickers from where she's cuddling against her boyfriend on his couch, watching the fireworks in the distance through her window. "I guess it was a succes!" she says cheerfully. "Those fireworks have 'Kaito' written all over them." she comments, seeing that a few of the fireworks errupt into hearts.  
>"Hmph. That should teach that idiot not to tape the tent shut while we're still in it." Hakuba huffs softly, though he can't stop the smile from growing on his lips as he pulls Aoko a bit closer. To him the attraction between the other two was as easy to spot as the attraction between him and Aoko must've been. This was merely their 'thank you'.<p> 


End file.
